


when i fall in love (i fall down the rabbit hole)

by fourletterwordsstartingwithl (hiddleston_loki_lover_au), sexualthorientation (sexyscholar)



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety, Bunnies, Caretaking, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, blood mention, dd/l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki knew he shouldn’t open the link.  It was clearly click-bait.  He normally scoffed at those things – they were crass and inane, but he paused scrolling when he read the title and with a small eye roll directed at his own stupid weakness, he clicked on it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RadiatorfromSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/gifts).



> A much-belated birthday gift for [RoS](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com), who had a serious craving for some Thor and Loki cuddling. Don't we all? :)
> 
> Fun fact: Originally we'd estimated this fic would be about 3-5K. Whoopsie. 
> 
> Many, many thanks to the lovely [Umakoo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/umakoo/pseuds/umakoo) for her thoughtful, encouraging, on-point beta! You're wonderful. Thank you so much!
> 
> Happy (belated) birthday, RoS! We hope you'll enjoy this fluffy offering; we certainly enjoyed writing it! <333

**_‘_ ** **_Reasons why having a pet is good for your mental health_ ** **_’_ **

Loki knew he shouldn’t open the link; it was clearly click-bait.  He normally scoffed at those things – they were inane and usually aggravating – but he paused just the same, reading the title and tapping his fingers on the arm of the sofa in a staccato rhythm, as if the dull thudding would distract him from clicking the stupid thing.

If his past experience with those articles was any indication, he’d find himself quickly getting lost in a litany of ‘oh, I do that’ or ‘maybe this is what’s wrong with me.’  It was the kind of run-on thinking that would keep him up for the rest of the night.  He had submitted the changes to the next chapter of his novel to his editor and had some time to kill before he needed to make a start on dinner.  Loki weighed up the other tasks that needed to be done: cleaning the oven (again), vacuuming his rugs (he was certain a layer of dust had settled in the last 24 hours), or maybe sorting out the pantry (the labels facing forward was just _practical_ ).

All of them time fillers, none of them fun.

He got up and made his way into the kitchen; a cup of tea was needed here.  While the water heated in the kettle, Loki meticulously set out his tea cup, a spoon, infuser, and the tin of Oolong leaves he had picked up at the local tea shop just last week.  Normally he would drink coffee – his mornings couldn’t begin without at least two cups – but he already felt on edge and a little disjointed.  Pumping a full dose of caffeine into his system certainly wasn’t going to _help_.  So yes, tea.  With maybe a sugar cookie (or two) on the side.

Loki prepared his cup, wiped down the countertop’s pristine surface and, with his tea and his plate of three cookies (he’d just finished a hellish chapter – he’d earned it), padded back to the living room where his laptop sat perched on the edge of the coffee table, screen brightly glowing at him.  He deliberately ignored it as he set down his snack, picking up the television remote instead, and flicked through his Netflix menu.  There hadn’t been any new worthwhile additions since the last time he’d checked.

He switched off his television and picked up a cookie.  The laptop screen beckoned to him, and Loki’s sense of completion just couldn’t let it go.  _Just scroll past it_ , he argued with himself on a huffed breath.  With cup in hand and cookie in mouth, Loki got ready to scroll away, but something wouldn’t let him.  _Good for your mental health_ , it read.  He considered himself a (mostly) functional adult, but… well, he had quirks that neither therapy nor pills could seem to reach.  What if there was a kernel of wisdom in there?  He couldn’t just ignore it.  Loki took a furtive glance around, which was stupid; it wasn’t as if there was a crowd of people standing over him, judging him.  He rolled his eyes, breathed out a ‘fuck it’, and clicked on the link.

Loki scrolled past the picture of two dogs looking the camera with their big, lolling pink tongues and went straight to the list. He skipped the first few – getting outside more, getting exercise, lessening allergies – and paused on the first one that really caught his eye:

 **_‘_ ** **_Great for Companionship_ ** **_’_ **

_‘_ _Those who live a solitary lifestyle are more likely to benefit from having a pet because_ _…’_ Loki looked around his apartment.  His loft was impeccably neat – a place for everything and everything in its place.  Yes, he’d admit that his lifestyle was mostly a solitary one, but it was by choice.  He didn’t have time for most people, much less a pet.

That wasn’t _completely_ true – just running the words through his mind felt false. He bit his lower lip pensively. His life wasn’t solitary _by choice_ , but rather a default by _lack_ of choice.  But even that was a kind of choice in itself, he conceded, begrudgingly.

People had called him fussy, on edge. _Weird_.  As if he didn’t already know.  Loki was just very… particular about things – his work, his home, the company he kept…

 **_‘_ ** **_They encourage socialization_ ** **_’_ **

Loki frowned at that one.  He was not a social man.  His agent, Leah was always pushing for him to get out more, but he had resisted all of her attempts thus far.  He didn’t frequent clubs or bars, preferring to stay at home with a book.  But he was also a healthy gay man in his mid-twenties who possessed a healthy sexual appetite.

A couple of years ago he had tried Grindr, but the few men he thought met his criteria were not at all what they seemed.  Loki wanted big men who were smart and sexy.  Capable.  Dominating without being overly aggressive.  He wanted to be taken care of.  He wanted someone to hold him – gently crush him with their arms and cover him with their chests – and have their mouth on his throat.

The first one arrived more than an hour late and was younger than he had stated on his profile – barely out of his teens.  He was also a full foot shorter than Loki and fidgeting nervously.  Loki stayed for one drink, but declined the stuttered invitation to join him at a nearby hotel.  He was looking for confidence, not fumbling teens with lofty aspirations of dominance.

The second one had walked in (a different bar a month later), looked Loki up and down and shook his head before walking back out again.  It had been both confusing to Loki as well as crushing.  He hadn’t wanted to care, but at the same time, he was so terribly sick of it all.  He just wanted to find someone not afraid to take control - to take care of him.  It had been so long since Loki had felt _truly_ cared for.

The last one had seemed wonderful; perfect almost.  They had amazing online conversations and Loki had to admit himself happy when he had been asked to meet up.  They met for coffee (safe), stayed for a quick lunch, but found themselves strangely unaffected.  Loki had felt no spark and so he wasn’t upset when he returned home to find a message from his date to the same effect.

After that, Loki deleted his profile and resigned himself to his strange, lonely little life.

How getting a pet could possibly help him in that aspect was beyond him, but if it lessened the hollow ache he suddenly felt, then he was willing to at least entertain the idea.

**' _Pets are great for your health and_ _well-being'_  **

Loki’s eyes skimmed the paragraph – _‘_ _triggers neurotransmitters_ _…_ _raises serotonin and dopamine levels_ _’_ – and sat back, nibbling on his second cookie.

Seeing the science involved went a long way.  If what the article said was true (and he couldn’t think of a reason why it wouldn’t be), caring for a pet could help keep his anxiety down.  Loki couldn’t remember the last time he’d smiled – really smiled – let alone laughed at something that wasn’t a show on TV.  There hadn’t been a lot to laugh about; he didn’t have friends or family – his parents were long passed away.  It was him – had been _just_ him.

Loki turned and looked around the open-plan of his apartment.  He imagined a puppy rolling around on the rug, shaking and tearing at a toy.  A puppy would be lovely…but they sure were boisterous.  He enjoyed his quiet life, even with the perhaps less-than-welcome loneliness that inevitably came with it.  A puppy would definitely change the dynamics of the apartment and Loki wasn’t sure he was quite ready that.

A kitten would be better suited, he thought with a small nod.  When he was a ten, his neighbor had owned a ginger tabby, Smudge – an affectionate, gentle little thing who had taken a shine to Loki, following him wherever he went. Smudge would often curl up beside him as he lay out on the grass in his backyard reading a book; he would absently reach down to scratch her head as he turned each page, comforted in their companionship.

When his parents had announced they were moving away, Loki remembered being sad that they would be leaving. He wouldn’t miss his friends, those few he actually had, but the fluffy ginger cat that cuddled up beside him and purred contentedly in the sun.

Yes. A kitten sounded perfect.

~

The next night found Loki with his laptop resting on his thighs, researching animal shelters in his area. There were three in the city, all within a ten-mile radius of his address, which presented its own odd little challenge. First, he’d had to come to the decision to even get a pet after living alone for so long, and now, he was faced with more options than he’d ever considered! There was no way he’d be able to choose from location alone, so he grabbed a notebook and decided on creating a list of pros and cons – a method that usually worked well for him. While scrolling the search page, he found a forum for people to leave comments and testimonies about their new family members, adopted from the shelters.  It seemed like a good place to start.

He clicked on the link and read through some of the reviews.  ‘ _Forever Friends Animal Shelter & Veterinary Clinic_ _’_ was mentioned the most, followed _by_ _‘_ _Sunnyside Pet Rescue_ _’_ and then _‘_ _Central Welfare Shelter_ _’_.  Forever Friends was the smallest, and newest, of the three.  Like the other two shelters, it was run by volunteers, but unlike the other two, it was a no-kill shelter which also boasted an onsite Veterinary Clinic.  The name ‘Thor’ also appeared frequently in people’s comments, most often preceding the words ‘delightful’ and ‘lovely’.  Shelter mascot, maybe?

By the end of the night, Loki stared down at his list as he tapped the paper with the end of his pen.  The pros of one far outweighed the other two and Loki’s mind was made up.

~

A small bell jingled as Loki entered the shelter the next afternoon.  The small reception area was painted a pale creamy yellow, with a line of chairs along the nearest wall and a large mural depicting a group of happy, laughing children running and playing with puppies, kittens and bunnies on the far wall.  There was a long front counter – currently unattended – and a large glossy-leafed potted ficus tree in the corner closest to where Loki currently stood.   He looked out beyond the reception desk to see if he could see anyone lurking around in the back, but only the afternoon sun shone in through the open door, along with the various noises that Loki could only assume went hand-in-hand with an animal shelter.

Loki took a few steps forward, glancing along the counter for a bell, but found nothing but a stack of leaflets and a tray of doggie treats for sale.  What if it was a sign? What if this was Fate’s way of reminding him that he wasn’t cut out for taking care of anything beyond himself.  Anxiousness started to lap at him like a wave, and Loki considered bolting out of the place. He quickly turned to the door, wringing his sweaty hands, and was walking toward it (and escape) when the large bulletin board on the wall caught his eye as he passed it.

Titled ‘Forever Friends & Families’ in bright purple foam letters, the board was littered with photos of animals being hugged, kissed and basically cherished by their new families.  Couples, families, single people, kids with big, toothy grins – all holding puppies and kittens and bunnies, even a few reptiles.  Loki couldn’t help but smile at the pictures, and as he did, he felt the almost-constant tightness in his chest dissipate – loosening off as a flood of something akin to relief rushed in.  In that moment Loki was (almost completely) sure that he was doing the right thing.

“Welcome to Forever Friends Animal Shelter and Veterinary Clinic!  Can I help you?”

Loki jumped in surprise at the sound of the voice, turning to see a young woman with glasses leaning over the counter, a huge smile across her face.  He made his way back and cleared his throat nervously.  “Hi, my name is Loki Laufeyson.  I sent an email earlier today about adoption.”

“Oh, right! Welcome, Mr. Laufeyson!” she greeted, sounding impossibly chipper, before smiling and producing a clipboard with a packet of papers attached to it.  “I just need you to fill out these forms and bring them back when you’re done. Oh! I’ll also need to make a copy of your driver’s license.  We’ll run a background check to make sure everything is okay, and then we’ll see about bringing you through to find your new family member.   Sound good?”

Loki smiled awkwardly as he took the clipboard, handed over his license, and mumbling a quick _‘_ _thanks_ _’_ before making his way over to the row of seats lining the wall.  He flipped through the forms and then began filling them out. The fields were pretty straightforward: name, address, age – _done, done, and done_. How many people live in the home? _1 adult_.  What type of home? _2-bedroom apartment_.  What type of animal you are interested in? _kitten_.  Are there any other animals at the residence? _no other pets_.

Looking down, his responses seemed quite stark on the paper.  Seeing his life summed up in a few short answers was a little disarming, but the clarity they bore was strangely enlightening.  He wasn’t stupid – he knew his life was more than four short answers on a sheet of purple paper, but as he sat there, staring at the form and his neat cursive responses, he discovered he was okay with the simplicity of it.  His life far from easy and he knew he had more hang ups than the average man, but making the decision to accept this small thing into his life – small, both fundamentally and physically – was the right way to go.

After he’d finished, Loki reviewed the forms again.  He knew he led a quiet existence, and he thought he’d been okay with that, but sitting there in the shelter with the happy photos of people and their pets fresh in his mind, Loki decided with an assurance that he rarely felt, that the decision to accept this small but huge new thing into his life was the right one to make.

He returned to the counter and handed over the clipboard, waiting while the woman – ‘ _Darcy,_ _’_ her nametag read – looked through the form and then typed a few things into her computer.

“Alrighty,” she said after a few minutes, “everything checks out for adoption.  Oh my gosh, how exciting is this?”

Loki huffed out a small laugh in reply. He started picking at his thumbnail, a tick he had when he was nervous, but quickly put both hands into his pockets when he noticed Darcy looking at him.

Darcy stood up, handing him his license. “You’re all set here. Oooh, now you get to meet _Thor_.” There was that name again.

She leaned over the counter towards Loki as if she was sharing a juicy secret, “which is always the best part.

“Thooooor!” Darcy yelled out, and then whistled, to the area behind her before stopping to answer the phone.

Given Darcy’s summons, Loki half-expected a dog to come bounding out into the waiting room, but instead a man appeared in the doorway, one of the most handsome men Loki had ever seen.  He stepped over to Darcy, who handed him Loki’s clipboard while still on the phone.

 _This_ was Thor? He was definitely _not_ the shelter mascot.

“Hi, I’m Thor Odinson – I’m the associate vet and adoption coordinator here at Forever Friends,” the man said with a smile. “But you can call me Thor.”

Shit, but he was beautiful. Taller than Loki by a few inches, Thor was the closest thing to a god that Loki had ever come across. Blond and broad shouldered with muscles _everywhere_ , he was tightly packed into a lavender polo shirt with the shelter’s logo stitched over the left breast and a pair of khakis. His hair was pulled back with a few errant locks loosely framing his handsome face, which sported a neat beard and the bluest eyes Loki had ever seen.  He held out his hand and Loki just stood there, gaping at the way the pale shirt clung to his chest and hugged his biceps.  Thor’s warm smile began to waver as he continued to hold his hand out, the situation quickly becoming awkward.  “Uh…”

Jerking out of his daze as if he’d been shocked, Loki stumbled forward to take hold of Thor’s proffered hand, inwardly chastising himself for his awkward first impression.

“Loki Laufeyson.  Call me Loki.”

Embarrassed, Loki pulled back his sweaty hand as soon as Thor released it and dropped it to his side, wiping it against this thigh. Thor’s eyes followed the action, and Loki felt his panic go up a notch. It was simply a reflex action, but what if Thor misinterpreted it as him being rude? If he had taken offense however, he didn’t show it. Instead, he gave him that bright smile again. “Nice to meet you, Loki.”  He gestured for Loki to follow him behind the counter and out the rear door.  This way through to where we keep the animals, Loki.”

Stepping through the doorway, the passageway narrowed and Loki was forced to fall in step behind Thor. Not that Loki was complaining; his eyes immediately dropped to the tight fit of his khakis as they hugged Thor’s ass and thighs, and he allowed himself a small smile.  The uniform was entirely too snug and Loki was _entirely_ too pleased with its effect.  He bit his tongue to suppress a nervous sigh.

“Through to the left, we have our dogs and puppies and through here, we have our cats and kittens. Did you know what kind of pet you were looking for?”

Loki swallowed. “Kitten,” he said. “I’d like to adopt a kitten.”

“Do you have your heart set on a kitten? We have a number of wonderful adult cats also looking for a family.”

“Well I-I…” Loki had never thought about it, if he were to be perfectly honest with himself.  In his mind, he had only pictured a kitten, but an adult cat wasn’t such a leap, he reasoned.  He slowed his steps and came to a stop beside another doorway off to the right.  It was bright and warm with a wall of airy straw-lined cages.  “Wait…what’s in here?”

Thor turned back and looked at Loki.  “That’s where we keep our smaller pets – rabbits, guinea pigs and hamsters.”

Loki’s interest was piqued and he took a step inside the room; it was clean and orderly, but his nose wrinkled at the earthy pungent odor. His eyes caught a flash of white to the right and Loki turned to watch a ball of fluff scoot under a pile of straw and pop its head back up through in a tangle of hay and fur.

It was small, with a tiny, pink button nose that twitched and delicate black ears that flopped beside his large bright eyes.  Loki walked over to the cage and peered in, a little awed. The bunny loafed over to bars of the cage, sniffing, and almost immediately, Loki was captivated.  It had never occurred to him that something so small and…perfect could be waiting here all along.  A sweet bunny with tiny little paws.  Loki placed his hands on the front of the cage and smiled.

“Wow, that’s the first time he’s ever done that,” Thor said from behind him.

Loki’s brows knitted together and he stepped back from the cage, worried that Thor meant his presence was unwelcome.  “What do you mean?” he asked.

“This little fellow is the only kit left from a litter dropped off to us a few weeks ago.”

Loki hummed in response and continued to watch the bunny move about the cage, nosing at the straw and chewing on a leaf of cabbage. Every few seconds, it would look up at Loki, and each time, Loki found himself more endeared.

“Normally when someone comes into the room, he’ll hide and only come out once everyone has left.  But just look at him now; he’s bouncing around, sitting up, grooming his ears,” Thor voice dropped to almost a deep hum next to Loki’s ear. “Would you like to hold him?”

That got his attention. Loki straightened up and turned, wide-eyed, to Thor.  “H-hold him?” His heart fluttered about in his chest and his hands felt heavy as they hung at his sides. “I don’t know…I’ve never held a rabbit before.”

Thor grinned and reached over, opening the door of the cage and lifting the bundle of fluff up and out of its confinement. Bringing it to his massive chest, he cupped it under with one hand, while the other gently stroked the bunny from nose to tail.  He made it look so easy.  “Bunnies are sweet creatures who like calm, loving spaces.  Loud noises and rough handling can be dangerous to them, but with the right amount of gentle play and mental stimulation, these animals will give you years of meaningful companionship.”

 _Companionship_. That’s what the article said – pets make great companions. Loki balked. Because he needed that, right?  Because he was alone. Always alone, alone, _alone_. He was lonely and weird and what would a bunny as sweet as that want with someone as awkward as…

Loki hadn’t realized that his breathing had become too quick, too shallow until a large, warm hand settled on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay.” Thor’s voice was soft and deep and his fingers squeezed gently against the twig-thin bone of his clavicle.  The effect was immediate; Loki’s breathing began to even out again and, with a shaky smile and a trembling hand, he went to reach out toward the bunny only to stop and pull it back. 

Familiar misgivings crept in on him again and Loki started thinking. He’d jumped into this so quickly – maybe getting a pet was a bad idea after all. Maybe he really did deserve to be alone… 

“Here,” he heard Thor say through the voices of doubt. The hand that had held his shoulder dropped down to take hold of Loki’s hand before pulling it towards the tiny animal.

Loki was still teetering on panic mode, but the instant his fingers touched the rabbit’s snowy fur, it melted away.  He was so plush and warm and soft and Loki could feel the rapid drumming of his little heart.  “He’s so soft,” he whispered.

When he looked up, he saw Thor watching where their hands still touched; between the loveliness of the bunny’s coat and the heat of Thor’s palm where it lay against his skin, Loki felt something that he hadn’t in ages: warm, contained, _safe._

Silently, Thor continued to encourage Loki to pet the bunny, and then, in a movement so fluid that Loki barely noticed it, he passed the bundle over to him entirely and then he was holding him all on his own, secure against his own chest. Loki looked at his little white bundle in disbelief; it felt so light in his arms, with his tiny nose, fuzzy black ears and large brown eyes.

Thor took a step back and leaned against the wall with his arms casually crossed against his chest.  “It’s a good look.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh,” Thor said with a sigh, “most definitely.”

~

Loki sat cross-legged on his living-room floor, holding a length of wood in one hand and a scrap of barely legible writing that was attempting to pass itself off as instructions in the other. 

“Insert peg A into slot one and once aligned, secure with coach bolt F until flush with panel X3,” Loki read aloud. “The hell does that even _mean_?”  He wondered if there was a class on _advanced manual translation_ and if it was too late to enroll.  He lowered the piece of wood and slid it into what he hoped was ’slot one’ before picking up the small tool that came with the flat-pack and began tightening the bolt.

The _Hutch-Master 4000_ _–_ _Palace Edition_ was indeed a little extravagant, that much Loki would concede.  However, he remained wholly unapologetic about it; nothing was too much or too good for the darling little creature currently hopping around on the rug beside him.  He’d decided quite quickly on, that money would be no object if it meant his bunny’s happiness; Loki had always been smart about his finances – he could afford it. 

Two hours later, the hutch was assembled and installed in Loki’s spare room, which was now the rabbit’s room.  The large picture window at one end allowed the morning sun through, but shielded it from the stronger afternoon sun, which Loki worried might be too harsh for his new family member.  At the opposite end of the room stood Loki’s Bunny Care Station: a beautifully stained wooden baby-changing table that he had bought online and stocked with all the best rabbit care products.  There was a small shelf dedicated to the bunny’s brushes and combs, another shelf for his harnesses and little coats (because they were just too darling _not_ to buy), and a third shelf for all manner of medicinal products and equipment.

Nothing but the absolute best for his baby.   _Sir Bartholomew Fluffington the First_ ; such a small thing so unwavering in his adoration deserved a title befitting his status.

That fateful day at the shelter had been over a week ago, but it was still fresh in Loki’s mind; he had been on the verge of coming apart, but the bunny had been calm and sweet and even-tempered… and with Thor’s steady hand and softly-worded encouragement to bring Loki’s heart to heel, the very moment his fingers had touched Fluffington’s soft, white fur Loki felt himself come back together. 

“So, what so you think, Fluffington?” Loki cooed down at the bundle of white currently balled up against his chest. He looked at his handiwork; the hutch was 3 three stories tall – gripped ramps leading up into each level, with plenty of open space for Fluffington to furrow and hidden corners to nest and hide.  The façade sported turrets and the front hatch opened downwards like a drawbridge.

It was completely over the top and Loki loved it.

~

A month later, Loki brought Sir Fluffington back to the shelter for his very first check-up.  He had thought about using the carrier he had bought for him and driving over, but the clinic was only eight blocks from where he lived and he worried that being trapped in the cage might frighten the little bun, so he opted to carry him secure in his arms instead. Also, the walk gave him time to settle his nerves that had absolutely nothing to do with possibly seeing Thor again. 

Loki had dressed Fluffington in his silver harness (not that he had any intention of walking him) and red coat which was beautifully stitched with filigree along the hem by a sewing circle of little old ladies.  Loki had stumbled upon their small website by accident when trawling for accessories and had bought more than ten of the little coats.  Fluffington looked like the little prince he was, and Loki didn’t care how he looked carrying the small red encased ball of fluff through the busy morning streets of the city.

He had booked the first appointment of the day to avoid as many other people at the clinic as possible; he wasn’t sure how Fluffington would react to other animals, but the precaution was also for himself.  The fewer people he interacted with the better, and there would be less competition for Thor’s attention.  Loki also reasoned that it would probably be the cleanest time of the day, since no one aside from the staff would have been there before him.  

“Mr. Laufeyson, welcome back!” Darcy greeted with a bright smile from behind the counter.  She hopped out of her chair and came around presumably to greet Loki, but he suspected she was more interested in seeing the bunny.

“Call me Loki, please.”

“Of course,” she said with a nod, not looking up. “Oh my gosh, isn’t he a darling! With the little coat and the shiny harness and everything!”

Loki stood awkwardly while she petted the bunny, looking around the small foyer. He could smell the stringent aroma of the disinfectant used to wash the floors.  The morning sun shone brightly through the front window, lighting the area with a warm golden glow. He wondered if Thor was there.

“So, what brings you to see us today?”

“Sir Fluffington is here for his check-up.”

Darcy looked up at him with a poorly hidden smirk. “S _ir Fluffington_?”

“Sir Bartholomew Fluffington the First, yes.”  Loki intoned carefully, arching an eyebrow.

She ran her fingers along the bunny’s soft ears and huffed a quiet laugh. “Can I call him _Bart_ for short?”

Loki gasped and bundled the bunny higher against his chest, just out of reach of her fingers.  “Absolutely not,” he replied with a short laugh. “He’ll accept Fluffington, though.”

Darcy nodded. “It completely suits him, I have to admit.”

“Of course it does.  He couldn’t have just any old common name.”

Darcy gave the bunny one last stroke along his ears before returning to her post behind the counter, calling Loki over after bringing up his details.  “You’re the first appointment of the day…let’s see, it looks like you’ve got Dr. Foster this morning.”

Loki’s heart dropped a little. “Dr. Foster?” he asked, trying not to let his disappointment seep through.

Darcy nodded, eyes still focused on her computer screen. “Yup, Dr. Jane Foster – don’t worry, she’s great!  Fluffington will be in very good hands with her.”

“I just – I thought I- Fluffington would be seeing Thor, erm, Dr. Odinson.” Loki could feel his panic rising.  He gently stroked Fluffington, willing himself to stay calm and failing miserably.

“I promise you, Dr. Jane will take great care of-”

“Hey Darcy, I forgot to tell you,” Thor piped in from somewhere Loki couldn’t see, “Jane and I switched some appointments around for today.  That first appointment today?  He’s with me.”

“Oh!” Darcy looked up at Loki.  “Uh, sorry about that – looks like you get Thor after all,” she said with a wink.

Loki had to bite his lip to keep from smiling like an idiot.  It was amazing how this man he barely knew had such an effect on him.    He looked down, focusing that much harder on petting Fluffington and hoping Darcy hadn’t noticed.

If she did, she didn’t let on, instead shuffling some papers on her desk while she went on about how all the clients loved Thor.  “I think it’s the hair…maybe the muscles. Definitely the muscles…and the voice…”

Loki stood at the counter, only half-listening to her chatter when a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention.  He leaned in to the counter a little more. In a small kitchen off to the right of the reception area, he could see Thor casually sipping from a large white mug with black paw prints.  Watching him sip from his mug brought the lingering taste of his own morning coffee back to the tip of his tongue.  He wondered briefly how Thor took his coffee.  Black, like he did? Maybe with a dash of milk?

His hair was pulled back again, but this time Loki could see a thick blond ponytail slung over his shoulder. He was wearing the lavender polo again, near-to-busting across his muscular chest, and looking straight at Loki, bluer than blue eyes boring into him.

“…you’ve just gotta make sure he’s had his coffee, though, or he can be a terr…”

Darcy’s voice drifted in and out as his gaze held Thor’s.  Loki could feel the blush rising across his cheeks and his heart hammering a tattoo against his ribs.  He wasn’t imagining those feelings, either; they were tangible within him, and as badly as he wanted to bolt out of that foyer and dash the entire way back to his apartment, he knew he was here for something – some _one_ – more important than his messy emotions.  Fluffington didn’t need him to be flighty; he needed Loki to hold him fast and keep him calm.  Loki took a cleansing breath, counted from five to one in his head, and refrained from psychoanalyzing whatever the hell was going on inside his head and directed his focus back to the bundle in his arms. 

“…and would you believe, we _still_ have ladies who come back to visit even after mov-”

“Good morning, Loki.” Thor’s smooth, deep voice thrummed through the foyer as he approached, startling Darcy into silence. 

Loki smiled shyly and as he gathered Fluffington closer. “Morning, Thor.”

“Back for his check-up, then?”

Loki nodded slightly.  He could swear he saw something flash in Thor’s eyes just then, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared, and then he was motioning for Loki to follow him through to the back.

Once again, Loki’s view was… sensational.  Initially, he tried not to check out how broad Thor’s shoulders were, or how the polo shirt was snug enough to make out the way his back muscles flexed and moved with his measured stride.

Naturally, he failed, but who could fault him for that?  He wasn’t at all disappointed.

When they came to a stop, Thor opened the door simply labeled ‘Clinic’ and gestured for Loki enter. “So, how have you been? Are you and the little guy adjusting to one another?” He reached into a box on the counter and pulled out a pair of latex gloves.

Loki grinned broadly. “We’re getting along famously! Fluffington prefers to be with me most of the time, and-”

“Fluffington?” Thor raised his eyebrow at that, a tiny smile playing on his lips.

“Yes. Sir Bartholomew Fluffington the First, to be exact. Fluffington for short,” Loki explained, ignoring the way his stomach knotted with nerves. What if Thor laughed at him?

“Sir Fluffington,” Thor repeated. “I think it’s fantastic.”

Loki’s cheeks pinked. “Thank you.”

When Thor didn’t say anything else, Loki cleared his throat and continued. “I’ve built Fluffington a hutch, and I’ve been reading a slew of books on proper rabbit care. We play with his toys and he bonks – I think that’s the word – at my ankles when he wants to be doted on.” He stopped there, realizing that he’d said more to Thor in the span of a minute or two than he had to most people in the course of a week.  Loki set Fluffington on the examining table. “But yes- it’s going really well.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I’ve been thinking a lot about the two of you since you adopted him.”

Loki’s heart threatened to leap out of his chest entirely. “Y-you have?”

Thor nodded, but didn’t offer anything further, and Loki tried not to grasp at what he may have meant.

“Alright, Fluffington – may I call him that?”

Loki nodded quickly; he couldn’t find his voice after Thor’s little admission.

Thor stroked the bunny’s ears gently. “Alright, Fluffington – as darling as your outfit is, I’m afraid we’ll have to take it off for the moment.” He lifted the bunny and carefully removed his harness and coat. “I promise I’ll dress you again when we’re all done, okay?”

Loki just barely managed to suppress a shiver; the idea of Thor being so gentle and caring with Fluffington struck a chord deep within himself, and he didn’t know what to do with it.

“Has he been eating well?” Thor asked; his gloved hands were lifting the bunny’s gums while he looked at his teeth. “His teeth look great, Loki.”

Loki put his hands in his pockets. “He is, and thank you.”

Thor continued his examination of the bunny, commenting on this and that, and complimenting Loki on what good care he was taking of him. Fluffington appeared to be in excellent health.

He’d been so nervous about caring for a rabbit that Loki had dived head first into every pamphlet, book, or website he could find on the subject. Hearing all that praise had him close to beaming…until Thor walked over to a far cabinet and pulled out a blood collection tube and a disposable needle and syringe kit. “W-what’s that for?” he asked. “You said everything looked good.”

“Everything _does_ look good,” Thor said. “And I’m sure everything is fine. But bunnies are good at hiding diseases – I want to make absolutely sure that I’m not missing anything.”

“Oh… I see.”

Suddenly, everything became all the more real for Loki.  This had begun as a routine thing, another chance to see Thor, but now his mind was racing as he started to comprehend what was about to happen.  He leaned down and pulled Fluffington close to his chest and lowered his head to kiss the top of the bunny’s head.  The little thing was purring; the vibrations tickled his nose.  He was completely oblivious, and oh, Loki couldn’t help feeling jealous.

Before, this was just another trip to see Thor – his mind hadn’t actually comprehended what they were there to do.  He loved this bunny and, even though the logical part of him knew this was the right thing to do, the illogical part– the part that was currently pumping adrenaline through his veins – was not letting him see the situation clearly.  He didn’t see the commitment to Fluffington’s well-being – he only saw the _needle_.

“T-this is going to hurt him,” Loki whispered flatly.

Thor looked over at Loki from where he had been prepping the syringe; the smile he had been wearing fell at the sight of him, looking paler than he had not a minute earlier. “Loki?”

The clear green irises of Loki’s wide eyes wavered between Thor and the bunny in his arms.  “It’ll hurt him.”

“Loki, it’ll only—“

“It’s going to hurt him and I can’t let anything hurt him,” Loki said, voice rising.  “And he’ll hate me because he won’t understand why I let this happen.  He’s come to trust me and then it’ll hurt and he’s not going to understand and he’s going to think I’m going to hurt him all the time and he’ll be scared and …”  Loki began to drag in fast, ragged breaths, his chest heaving and his head shaking, but his arms still unwavering and strong around the bunny.  “I-I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe.  I have to go, I have to protect him, I-”

Thor placed the equipment down and was at Loki’s side within moments, reaching out and gently leading him to a chair in the corner.  “I’m here, Loki,” he assured him.  “I’m not going to let anything hurt Sir Fluffington. Or you.”

Loki allowed Thor to guide him over and he sank gratefully into the seat.  His eyes were wet and his chest hurt, and he clung to Fluffington for dear life, nearly squeezing him.  The bunny protested, kicking out with his back legs, and Loki let out a defeated sob.  Loki didn’t – he _couldn_ _’_ _t_ – let Fluffington go, but he did ease his hold, softly stroking his head while he tried to slow his breathing down.

Thor knelt down beside him. “Loki, listen to me. Sir Fluffington is okay, and he will continue to be okay, but this is something that’s necessary to his care.  You need to understand there are a lot of things that can harm him.  If there’s anything wrong – and I don’t believe there is – the tests I’ll run will find it.”

Thor dropped his head to meet Loki’s gaze, slowly pulling Loki’s eyes up with him.  It was then Loki realized Thor still had a gentle hold on his bicep, the heat of his hand seeping through the cotton of his shirt.  Loki couldn’t help shiver at how large it looked against his arm.  He felt so small; it helped Loki to focus on something other than the anxiety currently crippling him. 

 _Please don_ _’_ _t let go, please don_ _’_ _t let go._

“But the needle…”

“A small pinch at the most.  You’ve had needles before. You know what it feels like.  It’s nothing more than a split second flash; like a rubber band snapping against your skin.”

A small nod.

It was a start.

They sat in silence for another thirty seconds or so until Loki began to feel comfortable with Thor’s close proximity.  The warmth of his hand continued to anchor Loki to his side and he began to run his thumb back and forth along the curve of Loki’s arm, although Loki suspected this was an unconscious gesture and not one of actual want.  He wished it were, though.

It felt nice, and he felt calmer, and just a little bit special.  Nervously, Loki used his free hand to rub at the side of his neck and swore he saw Thor’s eyes darken.

“How do you feel?”  His voice was soft and low. Loki shrugged his shoulders, but raised his face to give a watery smile.

“I feel better now.  I’m sorry for the way I acted.”

Thor shook his head and held out his arms, waiting for Loki to hand Fluffington over to him.  As he scooped the bunny up and turned away, Loki felt bereft, mourning the sudden loss of both Fluffington _and_ the warmth of Thor’s touch. “Don’t apologize, Loki.  You’d be surprised how common that fear is.  Your reaction was completely natural.” Loki followed Thor over to the table and watched as his large hands gently held Fluffington down with calming strokes. Loki’s lip quivered when he saw Thor reach out to pick up the needle, but after a quick pinch at Fluffington’s hind quarters, the samples were collected and the bunny was suddenly back in his arms.  “All done.”

Thor smiled and Loki felt everything melt away.

~

Darcy was on again the following week when Loki dropped in with Sir Fluffington. The bunny was wearing his hunter green coat today over his diamante-studded gold leather harness.  Loki was wearing his black dress pants with a soft jade button up shirt; he looked good, but he absolutely was not dressed up for any particular reason.  Nope.

“Four visits in a month,” Darcy remarked. “I’m beginning to think you have a crush on us.”

Loki gave a small smile, because Darcy was a sweetheart and there was no way he was dragging her into his anxiety hell.  “Is Thor around?  I’m worried about Sir Fluffington.”

“Loki, is everything okay?”

Loki turned and watched as Thor came in through the front door, his paw-print mug in his hand.  Oh, he must have been on his lunch break.  _Oh_. And now he felt sick. Who was he really? Just another client – one that was impeding on his time.  If it wasn’t for the sudden nuzzling of his bunny in the crook of his elbow, Loki would’ve walked out with an apology falling from his lips, instead he turned pleading eyes to the man standing next to him.

“It’s Sir Fluffington.  He’s sick!”

~

“He’s not sick, Loki,” Thor assured him as he checked the bunny over in one of the consultation rooms at the back of the shelter.  Loki stood near the door, shifting from one foot to another, picking at the cuticle of his thumb as he watched Thor use a stethoscope to listen to his bunny’s heart.  “He has a strong heartbeat, no airway congestion.  His gums are pink and his eyes are bright.  Loki, he’s in perfect health.”

Thor’s eyes dropped to Loki wringing his hands.  Loki knew that he probably looked ridiculous, but he couldn’t stay his hand any more than he could prevent the color from draining from his face.  He had only just allowed this tiny creature into his heart – he couldn’t lose him now.  “But he sneezed this morning.”

“Bunnies sneeze sometimes.”

“Are you sure?  It sounded bad.”

Thor scooped Fluffington up and straightened his little coat before returning him to Loki, watching how gentle Thor’s hands held the tiny bundle.  Strong hands.  “I promise you that this little guy is not sick.”  After settling the bunny in the crook of his arm, Loki returned his gaze to Thor, who was suddenly standing much closer to him than could be seen as ‘friendly’, but Loki couldn’t bring himself to mind.  “What kind of vet would I be if I couldn’t promise you that?”

Loki instantly dropped his eyes; he didn’t know where to look. He wanted to revel in the beautiful expanse of his lavender cotton-encased chest, but knew the action wouldn’t go unnoticed.  As with each time his cagey heart had been calmed, Loki felt the comfort of Thor’s proximity bleed through to his limbs and he afforded a nervous smile as thanks.  “You must think I’m crazy to keep coming back with these so-called emergencies.”

A few days after adopting Fluffington, Loki had returned in a panic.  He had rented a cage from the shelter until he was able to purchase a hutch for himself and had woken to find tufts of fur caught in the joints of the cage.  He had rushed down to the shelter, only for Thor to assure him that this was okay and the bunny was not injured, merely scent-marking the unfamiliar cage.

And now again today.  Maybe he was wearing out his welcome.

Thor didn’t reply to his question, instead motioning for Loki to sit in the empty chair beside him.  Loki sat stiffly, crossing his feet at the ankles and letting some of his hair fall across his face, effectively hiding his embarrassment behind soft, dark waves.  Fluffington was all but asleep in his arms if his contented purring was any indication.  Loki felt an almost painful ache in his heart – how could something so small influence such emotional turmoil?

“Your concerns are valid because you’re new to this,” Loki turned sharply at Thor’s words, “and that’s okay.  It shows me that you’re both well-suited to one another.”

 _Because we_ _’_ _re both skittish?_   Loki pondered ruefully, _or because I_ _’_ _m skittish and the bunny is not?_

“I sense a ‘but’ in there,” Loki interjected with what he had hoped was an air of indifference, only for his voice to break at the end, betraying his false demeanor.

“No ‘buts’.  I assure you.”

Thor was looking at him.  Closely.  It felt like he was being gently scrutinized.  It was surprisingly not all that unpleasant, but Loki still felt the blush creeping across his cheeks. He frantically began to think of a distraction, only to have Thor reach into his pocket and pull out a piece of paper.  Loki watched Thor’s hands; they were steady as they clutched it, unfolding it and holding it out.  The creases looked worn and well-seated, like the paper had been folded and unfolded many times. Their fingers brushed together as Loki took the note.  

“Loki, I’ve been thinking about your visits...and about you.” Thor’s voice was quiet, but confident with that rich timber Loki had grown to crave.

Thor had been thinking about him?  More importantly, he’d been thinking about his visits?  Oh god, he _had_ been wearing out his welcome. Thor was about to give him the number of a therapist, Loki was certain.  Or maybe another vet, just so he could free himself from Loki’s panic attacks. Loki blanched and made to stand up in mortification when Thor continued.  “It’s the number to my personal cell.”

_Oh._

Loki slumped back into the chair and accepted the piece of paper with wide eyes.  Why would Thor give him his number?  Maybe Loki hadn’t been reading too much into their interactions after all.

Thor raked his tapered fingers through his hair and gave Loki a soft smile; it wasn’t the overly chirpy smile he’d worn when Loki first came to the shelter, or the lazy smirk he had given Loki more than once when he’d teased during their chats, but one that reached his eyes and made Loki smile back, no matter how hard he tried to resist.

“So yeah, I’m available for house calls if you ever need me on a weekend,” he said as he helped Loki to his feet, being careful not to jostle Fluffington, “or just… whenever.”

Loki felt his face flame and knew he was blushing beyond all control. He nodded his goodbye and briskly exited from the room, clutching Fluffington under his arm and the note in his hand.  When he made it to the reception area and away from Thor’s beautiful blue eyes and their uncanny ability to unmake all of his coherent thoughts and fears, Loki darted over to the far corner, out of sight, where he quickly held up the happy little ball of fluff in his arms and let the smile he was holding onto beam across his face.  Fluffington twitched his nose and bonked Loki’s face contently while he fought the urge to sob out his overwhelmingly emotional high before returning the bunny to the crook of his arm and pocketing the note safely away.

“Loki?” Loki startled and turned to see Darcy standing a few feet away holding a camera. Her bright smile wavered; Loki realized he must look manic with his crazy grin and glassy eyes. He was finding it harder and harder to school his expressions at the shelter.

“We would love to get a photo of you and Sir Fluffington for our wall,” she said, pointing to the bulletin board covered in pictures.

A photo? Even on his best day, Loki wasn’t good with photos, and he looked a little too wild for one right now.  “I-I don’t think so, Darcy.  I’m not really-”

“What’s this?” Thor asked, appearing at Darcy’s side. He was holding yet _another_ cup of coffee and looking between the two of them.  _God, but the man liked his coffee._ _How much did he drink? Would asking him out for coffee be completely unethical?_   Loki worried at his bottom lip and made himself pet Fluffington, even though the bun was content and purring.  He couldn’t meet his eyes; they saw too much.

“I wanted to get a pic of Loki with Sir Fluffington for our wall.”

“Mmhmm, that’s a great idea!”

Loki swallowed back the automatic refusal that was sitting on the tip of his tongue and locked his gaze with Thor. “Yeah?”

Thor placed his cup on the counter and walked over to stand next to Loki. “Here, I’ll even take one with you.”  Thor’s voice was both soothing and incendiary at the same time and Loki could feel himself falling.

But he didn’t have time to think about what was happening before Thor’s arm was around his shoulders, pulling him in close. His body was firm and he smelled amazing – like the earth after it rained.  Loki’s head was swimming – his senses were overwhelmed. Thor’s arm held him fast against his side and Loki felt his heartrate slow and his body relax.

”Hold Sir Fluffington up – yeah, like that – okay, say cheeeeese!” Darcy said with her bright tone before Loki was blinded by the flash of the camera.  “Oh my god, this is too cute!” she squeaked before turning and racing to her computer. Loki almost audibly whimpered in disappointment when Thor’s arm fell away and he took a step back. Thor paused by his side though, his gaze holding Loki’s for a moment joining Darcy behind the counter.

“Another happy family for our wall,” Thor remarked, looking at the screen over her shoulder. He took a sip of his coffee and looked right back at Loki.

“I’ve sent you a copy of the photo to your email, Loki,” Darcy piped up, completely oblivious to the heavy gaze currently being shared by the two men in the room.

Loki could only nod dumbly as he tried to think of an excuse to leave. He watched as Thor whispered something in Darcy’s ear before straightening up. Oh, that height was certainly impressive.  “Until next time, Loki.”

“Yes,” he whispered in reply.

~

It wasn’t until later that evening after Loki had settled Sir Fluffington down in his hutch that he logged onto his computer to check his email. He was expecting one from his editor, but if he were to be completely honest with himself, he knew he only really logged on to see one thing – the one thing he had been consciously avoiding all day, instead choosing to spend his afternoon in the living room, entertaining Sir Fluffington with toys and entertaining himself by watching a new series on Netflix.

There it was.

 ----

_From: Darcy [darcy.lewis@foreverfriendsshelter.org]_

_Subject: Family Photo_

_Loki,_

_Look at how good this turned out! You all look so great together. Thanks for letting me take the picture._

_Take care, Darcy._

 ----

He double clicked on the attachment and let that whimper finally escape.  He was alone in his apartment now; he was allowed to stare, and dream, and curse, and realize this perfect Adonis had no interest in him _that_ way.

Thor was standing to Loki’s right, with his arms around him like it belonged there, a huge smile on his face and his head tilted inwards, a few loose tendrils brushing along Loki’s shoulder, his head almost touching the top of Loki’s.  Loki himself wasn’t smiling, but he wasn’t frowning either. He was holding Sir Fluffington close to his chest and staring at the camera with wide bright eyes, his hair a tumble of ebony waves. He had always hated his hair, but in this photo, it partially hid his face and softened his appearance; just a little, not too much. Loki hated how false and stiff he usually appeared in photos, so this was a nice surprise.

He wondered if that’s how Thor had seen him too.

He glanced over to where his phone sat on the edge of the desk, the weight of it pinning down the small slip of paper he had carried in his pocket all day until he had changed into comfier clothes.

 _"It_ _’_ _s my personal cell,_ _”_   Thor had said.  _Personal_ , as in not a work number.  His own cell, the one he would have on him right this moment.  With that realization hitting him squarely in the chest, Loki picked up his own cell with shaky hands and proceeded to copy the number into his address book.  He debated whether to tag him as ‘ _Thor Odinson_ _–_ _Vet_ _’_ or even ‘ _Thor_ _–_ _Forever Friends Shelter_ _’_ , but in the end, he stuck with just ‘ _Thor_ ’.

He hit save and dropped the phone to his desk, covering his face with his hands.

He was so screwed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Loki shuffled through the kitchen, taking careful sips from his cup of fresh coffee. He got a look at himself in the chrome reflection of his toaster while he waited for his bagel to pop and sighed at his hair. It was a disaster – it always was when he first woke up; untamed, shoulder-length black curls hovered around his face like a fuzzy cloud.

Thankfully, he had nothing to do today. The only appointment on his calendar was a Skype meeting with his agent, Leah, and she didn’t care if he was pretty or not, though it certainly didn’t hurt his book sales that he was.  Still, he’d have to do something with it at some point; blowing tendrils out of his face every few seconds would quickly become annoying.

Tendrils… Loki’s mind flipped, unbidden, to the strands of gold that framed Thor’s handsome face. He wondered if Thor strategically placed every one, knowing exactly how perfect they’d sit. Just then, his half of a bagel sprang out of the toaster slot, mercifully breaking his thoughts. He snatched the bread out of the toaster with his free hand (ow! still hot!) and padded back into the living room. Fluffington was right where Loki had set him, nurring quietly on the sofa.

Loki set his coffee down and shoved the bagel half into his mouth, holding it there with his teeth while he sat down on the sofa beside the bunny and flipped his laptop open. He had about a half an hour to kill before he had to do anything important, so he settled on doing some mindless internet surfing in the meantime. Fluffington hopped over and bonked his head against Loki’s thigh.

“Hey, pressus,” he garbled, his mouth busy crushing a thick bite of asiago bagel. Loki stroked Fluffington’s head, taking comfort in the warm, purring ball of fluff cuddled against his leg. He swallowed his mouthful, looking at the professionally-taken photo of Fluffington on his screen. When he’d started researching shelters a month ago, he’d never have imagined that such a small thing could fill him with so much joy and affection. He _adored_ his precious bunny, there were no two ways about it.

Playing with the rabbit, grooming him, watching him eat and bink and play – all of it had done - well, maybe not _wonders_ – but Loki was definitely doing better with the little guy around. Once he’d had enough of having his head scratched, Fluffington loafed away from him; he’d rediscovered the little sisal toy that Loki had set out on the sofa for him and had decided to go back to happily chewing at it.

Loki finished off his bagel, then opened his browser, staring at it for a few seconds, fingers hovering over the keyboard, before he finally began to type—

‘Thor Odinson Veterinarian’

It wasn't weird.

It _wasn't._

There was nothing weird about wanting to know what the internet could tell him about Thor – the man was in charge of administering Sir Fluffington's medical care; Loki had to make sure his precious baby was in kind, strong, capable hands. And if he’d happened to search more than once (or thrice) or spend a little more time clicking on pictures of him than he strictly needed to, well...that was nobody's business but his own.

Loki was a quarter of the way through a slideshow of photos from a recent spay and neutering awareness event at a local park when a bubble popped up on his screen letting him know that he had an email from his agent. He sighed, reluctantly closing a photo of a bright, smiling Thor hefting a very large cat, and opened his inbox:

\---- 

_From: Leah [leah@pioneerpub.com]_

_Subject: Today’s Meeting_

 

_Loki -_

_I know this is really short notice, but something’s come up and I need you to come to the office instead._

_Call me. If you don't, I'll call you._

_L._

\----

Fuck. Loki was _not_ an office person, and Leah knew it. She’d never ask him to come in unless something had gone to shit. A cold wave of dread hit him out of nowhere, his stomach went queasy, and he had a sudden inexplicable need to pee. Loki reached over and scooped Fluffington into his arms, stroking his back from head to tail. “What do you think she wants, sweetie? Do you think they want to drop my series?” he asked the bunny, who only looked up at him and sniffed.

They both startled when Loki’s cell phone started ring from his bedroom. “Coming, Leah,” he grumbled, maneuvering off the sofa with Fluffington tucked carefully under his arm. “I fucking _hate_ read receipts.”

~

After he was finished on the phone, Loki paced back and forth in his bedroom as he moved to get dressed. He spritzed some detangling spray into his hair, then combed the wild mess with his fingers, twisting it up into a messy top knot and stabbing it with a hair stick. Loki shook out his hands, hoping that would make them stop trembling.

His conversation with Leah hadn't relieved his anxiety; if anything, it had made it worse. Not only had she been infuriatingly vague about precisely why he had to come into the city in the first place, but she was wholly unsympathetic towards his worries about Fluffington.

“I don’t want to leave Fluffington alone,” he’d told her. “I don’t know if it’s safe.”

“Loki,” Leah said, “it'll be fine. It’s a _rabbit_ , not a baby.” Loki could practically _hear_ the eye rolling.

But Fluffington was a baby. _His_ baby. The closest Loki would probably ever get to taking care of a baby, anyway.

“What should I do?” he asked, kissing the top of the bunny's head. Fluffington simply look up at him for a moment, then went back to his chewing block. “Well, you're no help.”

 _You could call Thor_ , his mind offered traitorously.

“God, he's going to get sick of me - if he hasn't already,” Loki mused aloud. “But he did give me his personal cell number. And he said I could call him about anything, right?” He gently flicked at one of Fluffington's floppy black ears. “Come on, agree with me.”

Loki didn’t think he could handle Thor’s deep voice roughened with sleep, so he settled on texting instead. Nice and simple. Professional, but friendly.

‘Hi Thor. It's Loki Laufeyson. I had a question about Sir Fluffington, if you have a minute.’

Loki set the phone on the bed, only to pick it up when it pinged a few seconds later.

‘Morning Loki! How are you?’

_Panicked, thanks for asking._

‘I hope I didn't wake you.’ Loki typed.

‘Not at all! About to go for my morning run.’

_Well, that explains those thighs._

‘I don’t want to keep you if you’re busy.’

‘Those miles aren’t going anywhere. What’s up?’

‘I’ve got to go out for a while and I'm worried about leaving Fluffington alone.’

‘Hmm. How long will you be away?’

‘No more than a couple of hours. Hopefully.’

‘Oh that's fine. Just keep him in his hutch and make sure he has fresh food and water. And something to chew on.’

That seemed simple enough. ‘Anything else?’

‘Yeah. Remember that Fluffington loves you and you’re taking great care of him. Okay?’

Loki gave his phone screen an odd look. ‘Why do you say that?’

‘Because I think you need to hear it.’

Loki ignored the way Thor’s message made his eyes water. ‘Oh. Thanks,’ he texted back.

‘It’s the truth :) Have a good day, Loki.’

‘Thanks. You too.’

~

“So you won't even _consider_ it?”

Leah's voice was dangerously close to shrill; Loki winced, but he stood his ground. “No,” he affirmed, “I won't.”

“I don't get it. A _national_ book tour, and you won't even give it chance.”

Loki blinked. “I can't believe you thought I would!” He cleared his throat and tried again, softening his tone. “You knew my- my preferences when you brought me on.”

Leah sighed. “Yes, darling, I did. I still do. No press, interviews by phone only…trust me, I remember. But this is different, Loki. Your novels are hugely popular – websites are already taking pre-orders for _Burned Bridges_ – this is a great opportunity for you!”

Loki couldn't deny that it pleased him to know that people loved reading his books as much as he loved writing them, but hopping from city to city? People crowding him while they shoved books in his face? He'd rather not.

And even if he did, there was Fluffington to think about. He could never leave his bunny for that long, and he couldn't imagine what kind of effect that kind of constant travel might have on him. What if he got sick? Or sad? God, what if he got lonely with Loki being gone all the time? Just the idea of it was making him terribly anxious. “No,” Loki repeated. “I can't.”

Leah drummed her shiny black nails on her desk, an act that Loki knew well. She was _thinking_. “You wouldn’t have to go alone. I’d gladly come with you, if that would help…”

The idea wasn’t horrible, but it wasn’t a convincing one, either. “I couldn’t ask that of you. Well, I _could_ – but I won’t. I’m not your only client. Just your most frustrating one.”

Leah laughed out loud at that, and Loki sneered. “Jesus, Leah – you could’ve at least _pretended_ to disagree with me.”

“What the hell for? You’d’ve known I was lying.”

“Yeah, I would’ve,” Loki admitted, laughing along with her.  

She wiped at her eyes, still chuckling. “Okay, but seriously, Loki. At least think about it. This would be a huge boost for your career. People want to know about you!”

“ _Why?_ ”

“Um. Let’s see: you’re a brilliant writer, your story is _amazing_ ,” she began, ticking off each point with a finger, “and you write about dudes – really hot dudes – that are arguing and fighting epic battles in one chapter, and then banging each other senseless in the next. They’re rich and in depth and realistic – and yes, I know it contains dragons,” Leah said when Loki tried to interrupt, “but the way you write the relationships…it’s real and poignant, and that speaks to readers.”

“Huh. I think _you_ should go on the tour,” Loki pointed out, smiling. “You’re much better at talking me up then I am.”

Leah nodded. “We’re agreed on that one. Look, Loki – I want you to really give this some thought. If I don’t go, maybe you could bring a friend? We’d cover their travel expenses.”

Abruptly, Loki thought of Thor - what it might be like to travel with him, to get lost in new cities and eat too much food. Would he like museums? Or were concerts more his thing? Did he snore? Did he wear pajamas or sleep in his underwear? If even that…

Loki shook his head vigorously, as if he could physically unloose the thought of Thor. “No, I- I don’t think so.”

“Loki? What was that?”

“What was what?”

She wiggled her finger at him. “That…that look you had on your face just now. Like you went off to your happy place for a second and then came back.”

Loki’s heart began to pound. “I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, that’s a load of shit!” Leah said excitedly. “Loki…have you _met_ someone?”

“No,” he lied as calmly as he could, hoping Leah would miss the slight tremor in his voice.

“You _liar_! You did meet somebody! Oh my god,” she gushed, bursting into giggles, “You should see your face – you’ve gone absolutely _pink._ ”

Loki’s jaw clenched. His _whole body_ clenched. “Leah, I assure I haven’t—”

“You know why we make a good team, Loki? Because we _know_ each other. We know when the other is lying, and you, my friend, are lying like a rug right now about your new man—”

“He’s not my new man!” Loki blurted out, fists balled up tight. “I. That is. _Fuck_.”

Leah’s laughter settled some, but Loki could see the smile still trying to creep up the corners of her mouth. “Alright, you. Spill it.”

Loki wanted to bolt – not that it would do much good. Leah would hound him to the ends of the earth. “First of all, he is _not_ my new man.” Leah’s eyebrow arched. “He _isn’t_. He’s my vet. Er, he’s Fluffington’s vet.”

“Hmmm. And does this vet have a name?”

“Thor,” Loki told her. He pinched the bridge of his nose; he could already feel a headache coming on, burning at his temples. “His name is Thor.”

Leah clasped her hands. “Thor…that sounds _yummy_. Tell me about him; is he cute?”

Loki bowed his head and let out a groan. “Cute isn’t even the word, Leah. Thor is… If I could craft my perfect man, he’d be it. Tall, blond...”

"Fit?"

Loki hummed appreciatively. "Muscles for _days_."

“Wow... So are you guys…what _are_ you guys?”

Loki shifted uncomfortably. He wished he had Fluffington beside him to pet. “We’re not anything. I have a rabbit. Thor is my rabbit’s doctor. Th-that’s it.”

“Do you want it to be more?”

“I-I don’t know. What I do know is that I’m a basket case, and he- _isn’t_ and I couldn’t even begin to imagine him being the least bit interested in me.” Loki was shaking; tears stung at the corners of his eyes. “Now can we drop this? Please?”

Leah didn’t looked amused any more. She looked…crestfallen. “Listen, I’m sorry I teased you. I really do care about you – not just as one of my writers, but as my friend.” She came from behind her desk and walked over to him. “I just want you to be okay. Do me a favor?”

Loki sniffled. “Sure. What?”

“Think about the tour. Really give it some thought. I think it would be good for you. See new places. Meet your fans. Promise me?”

“Fine. I promise to _think_ about it. That’s the best I can do.”

“That’s better than nothing.”

~

Loki got back to his apartment feeling more than a little wrung out. He slumped against his front door, letting the weight of the afternoon sink into him. A national book tour loomed over his head – he hadn’t said yes to it yet, but he’d always had a difficult time saying ‘no’ to Leah.

More than that though, he couldn’t stop thinking about Thor. Everything that Thor was, and Loki was _not_. How much it hurt to hear himself say that Thor couldn’t possibly be interested in him. Sure, Loki’s brain played that on a loop, but it was different – _heartbreaking_ , really – to say the actual words. It made him want to cry.

That’s when he heard it – the familiar, comforting rustle of hay coming from Fluffington’s room. It put a watery smile on Loki’s face and he wiped the tears that had started to well in his eyes. He had to get himself together; there was a baby bunny that needed him.

Loki went into Fluffington's room and sat down on the floor in front of the castle hutch. “Fluffington,” he sing-songed, “Papa's home.” The bunny waddled over to him, his pink nose wiggling. Loki opened the latch and reached in, carefully gathering Fluffington's little body in his hands and easing him out.

The moment Loki held the bunny to his chest, he felt lighter, calmer. Fluffington smelled of hay, warm and snuggly soft; Loki bent down and buried his nose in all that white fluff. “You make everything better, precious,” he admitted. “If I could, I'd take you everywhere. I love you so much.”

Loki kissed Fluffington on the top of his head until the bunny began to wriggle in his arms, back feet thumping Loki in his chest. “Okay, okay,” he said, laughing, “I can take a hint,” and he set the wriggly thing on the floor. Loki picked up one of Fluffington’s toys – a small carrot-shaped block made of wood – and lightly tossed it in his direction. Fluffington set after it, not at his usual hoppy pace, but more of a rather slow shuffle. Loki watched him move, becoming more concerned with every step until he realized, to his horror, Fluffington seemed to be _limping_.  

Loki didn’t waste any time getting to his feet and scooping the rabbit off the floor. He turned him over, cradling him with one arm while he tried to inspect each of his feet. Fluffington wasn’t the most cooperative patient - he batted Loki’s hand away with his little back feet each time he came close - but Loki could see Fluffington's nails had gotten long, starting to curl against the pads of his feet.

“I’m trying to figure out what’s making you hurt, precious,” he said, dandling Fluffington against him. Loki reached for his phone, the urge to call Thor practically a reflex. _No_ , he thought. _I’ve already bothered him enough today_. He let the device drop back into his pocket.

“You’ve got to figure this out on your own, Loki. You can’t keep running to…Thor,” he murmured to himself, voice shaky.

Loki tucked Fluffington against his chest and retrieved his home bunny care kit out of the care station, then took him out to the living room, sitting him on the sofa.

“Okay,” he said, flipping open his laptop, “let’s see what the internet can tell us.” Loki typed ‘rabbit foot problems’ into the search bar and waited for the results.

“Rabbit nails can grow to be very long and will be uncomfortable for the rabbit,” Loki read aloud from the screen. “Allowing nails to grow too long may cause toe or nail injuries, foot injury and gait issues for your bunny.” He looked down at Fluffington. “Seems pretty straightforward, doesn't it?”

Loki took out the nail clippers and blew out a breath. He could do this; he'd read his rabbit care book from cover to cover. _He could do this._

He held Fluffington's tiny paw in his slightly unsteady hand, pressed it gently and, when the first nail poked out from its furry cover, Loki clipped.

Fluffington jerked in his arms, burying his head into the crook of Loki's arms. He was shivering, and Loki didn't understand. Until he saw the blot of crimson at the tip of Fluffington's paw.

“Oh god, oh god! Fluffington, I am so s-sorry,” Loki cried, shaking like a leaf as he ran through the apartment, bunny in tow, to the bathroom. He nearly ripped the door off the medicine cabinet when he opened it, knocking shit everywhere as he scrambled for his roll of gauze.

He began wrapping Fluffington's foot in it, around and around until he couldn't see the blood anymore. With trembling fingers, he grabbed his phone from his pocket and pressed Thor's name from his recent contacts.

“Hello?”

“Thor!” Loki yelled into the mouthpiece, “Thor, Fluffington is hurt- I hurt him, please hurry, you have to come help him-”

“Loki? Whoa, _whoa,_ Loki - slow _down_. I need you to breathe for me, okay?”

Loki couldn't think, let alone _breathe._ “Thor,” he pleaded, his voice wobbly. “Please just come - he's b-blee-ding, please! I tried to trim his nails and he's- I hurt him and now he's bleeding! I need you, Thor!”

Loki could hear rustling on the other end of the phone. “I'm coming, Loki. I'm pulling up your address from the shelter files right now - I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? Just please remember to breathe for me, Loki. Whatever it is, we can fix it, I promise. _We can fix it._ ”

The call disconnected and Loki let the phone hit the floor. He went into his linen closet, pulled out a baby blue blanket, and bundled Fluffington in it.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry,” he whispered to the bunny again and again. “Thor's coming - Thor will make everything okay.”

~

“I’m sorry you had to come all the way over here. He was just...Fluffington was bleed-” Loki shook his head; he couldn’t even say the word out loud. “I didn’t know what to do…” he trailed off and looked at the tiny, bundled bunny in his arms; his perfect, furry (and probably mangled for life, now) paw wrapped in fresh gauze.

Fluffington didn’t seem _un_ happy, but that didn’t make Loki feel any less sick or guilty about hurting his new (best, and only) friend.

“Hey,” Thor said, placing a palm on Loki's shoulder. “It’s okay, Loki. I’m glad you called me.” His voice was warm, reassuring. “Bunny nail-trimming can be a two-person job.”

Loki tried not to think about the warmth of Thor's touch seeping beneath his sweater, or how close his thumb was to touching his bare skin. He didn’t deserve such comforting, especially after he’d maimed his rabbit. He blinked back tears. “Don't patronize me,” he spat out.

Thor wasn’t fazed; he even smiled. “I'm not patronizing you, Loki – not at all. Bunnies are super wriggly; sometimes it's hard to get a safe hold of them _and_ clip their nails. He's going to be fine, though – you’ll see.” The hand on his shoulder slid down to the crook of Loki’s arm. “Why don’t we sit down?”

Loki nodded. _Yes. Sitting was good_. The way Thor led him to the sofa – gently, by his elbow – was pretty good, too. They sat down facing each other, knees almost touching.

"Now Loki,” Thor began after placing a blue plastic box on the coffee table, “Hold Fluffington for me? I’d like to take a look at his paw, if that’s okay?”

“Of course.”

Thor leaned in and stroked one of Fluffington’s ears. “Hey, little guy, remember me?” The bunny raised his head and sniffed at Thor's fingers, whiskers twitching, then bonked gently into his hand. “Aww, I've missed you too, buddy,” he admitted, chuckling softly.

He lifted Fluffington’s injured paw in his large hand and looked at Loki, the corners of his mouth lifting just so. “Do you think we can take off his little gauze mitten now?”

Loki winced. “I guess I kind of got carried away, huh?”

Thor gave him a full-on smile at that. “Maybe a little. It's cute, though.”

And _damn_ if it didn't make Loki's heart flutter.

Thor went into his little blue box and produced a small pair of bandage scissors. Taking care not to put too much pressure on Fluffington’s paw, he snipped through the wrapped layers of gauze until the mitten split and fell away. He turned the paw a little, revealing its underside; there were a few spatters of dried blood that ran from the too-short nail into the soft fur. Loki swallowed hard at the sight, trying to push down the sick feeling that lurched up his throat.

It must’ve caught Thor’s attention, and his sunny expression clouded. “Hey,” he murmured, briefly rubbing Loki’s knee, “it looks worse than it is, I promise.”

“I hope you're right,” Loki said sadly. “Because to me? It looks like he’ll never hop again.”

“I am, and he will,” Thor assured him. “You'll see.” He leaned down until he was nearly face to face with Fluffington. “Alright – let’s get you cleaned up, little guy; your dad doesn’t believe me when I tell him that your hopping days are far from over.” He glanced up at Loki and _winked._ “Can’t have him thinking I’m a liar, now can I?” Loki felt his face flush clear up to his hairline.

With a few cotton pads and the help of some cleaning solution, Thor dabbed at Fluffington’s paw until it was clean. Sure enough, Thor was right; the damage didn’t look nearly as awful now that the blood was gone. He finished up with a dab of cornstarch on the tip of the nail that Loki had clipped too far. _To stop the bleeding_ , Thor explained when Loki had asked about the tiny powder shaker he pulled out.

“There! All clean,” Thor declared, wiping his hands on his jeans. Loki followed the movement and had a difficult time pulling his eyes away from Thor’s meaty, defined thighs. “Okay – you ready to get started?”

Loki didn’t get a word of it. His brain had leapt onto its own track. _He could probably crush a skull between those thighs…or a_ slightly _narrow pelvis--_ “I’m sorry, what?”

Thor’s eyebrow arched. “Fluffington’s nails?”

“Oh, right, yes.” _Jesus, Loki, get it together_. “I’m ready...I think?”

“You sure? You seem a little,” Thor looked down into his own lap, “distracted.”

If Loki hadn’t been taking such care to keep Fluffington calm, he might have bolted out of the room. As it was, he managed to keep it together, clearing his throat (louder than he needed to, really) and giving Thor a solid nod. “I’m fine.”

“Okay, then. Let’s get him out of his blankie.” Thor reached forward and fished Fluffington out of his baby blue cocoon, his back legs kicking, then set him on Loki’s lap. His fingertips grazed against Loki’s thigh, and Loki gritted his teeth and pretended that it _didn’t_ set his entire frame on fire.  

“We want Fluffington to get comfortable with this whole process,” Thor explained. “So, you’re going to hold him. Put your arm against him and gently press him to you; we want to make him feel secure without over-restraining him.”

Loki followed Thor’s instructions, trying not to take any stock in Thor’s choice of ‘we.’ He tucked Fluffington’s warm, furry little body against his stomach. “Like this?”

“Just like that.” Thor stroked Fluffington’s head with his thumb. “You’re a natural, Loki.”

Loki frowned. “Hardly,” he scoffed. “If I was a natural, I wouldn’t have hurt him in the first place.”

“Everybody makes mistakes, Loki; I don’t think Fluffington holds it against you.” Thor slid off the sofa and sat on the floor near Loki’s bare feet. He abruptly wished he’d at least tugged his socks back on before Thor showed up.

“I mean, listen to that purr,” Thor said, and then looked up at Loki, smiling so brightly that he practically beamed. Loki couldn’t help but look right into those clear, blue – _wow, they’re so blue_ – eyes. “This is one happy bunny you’ve got here.”

Loki resisted the adolescent urge to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear. Barely. “You think so?”

Thor nodded, his eyes traveling over Loki’s face. “I know so.”

They’d barely shared more than a handshake or accidental brush against one another, but Loki’s stomach flipped about as though he’d just been kissed.

 _Does he feel it too,_ he wondered.

His busy brain quickly banished the idea, though. _No. Get a grip, Loki_. _Thor isn't here for you - he's here for Fluffington. He wants to make sure he didn't sign this poor bunny's death warrant by giving him to_ you _._

“It’s going to be alright.”

Loki agreed as he stroked Fluffington’s back. “That's right, sweetheart. Mr. Thor is going to fix everything. He’s the best vet there is.”

“Well, thanks,” Thor said, having the grace to look sheepish, “but I was actually talking to you.”

_Oh._

“You ready?”

Loki took a deep breath. “As I’ll ever be, I suppose.”

“You’ll do fine,” Thor said brightly; he reached back into his little box again, this time pulling out his own set of specialized nail scissors. “We’ll do the front paws first. Kind of press your arm to his flank – yeah, just like that – and hold up his paw and give it a tiny squeeze. The nail will pop right out.”

Loki did as he was instructed, but he could already feel the wave of renewed anxiety lapping at him. “This is where I got before, when I- hurt him.”

Thor set his hand on Loki’s knee. “I know. But that’s not going to happen again. Because we’re going to do it the right way, aren't we?”

There was a firmness in Thor’s tone that made Loki’s heart pound. He wanted to sit up straight, if but to show Thor that he was prepared to do precisely as he was told. “Yes,” he agreed quickly.

“There we go. Now, we put the clipper around the nail,” Thor demonstrated as he went, “and we're going to press – _not clip –_ but press, twice. Press, press, clip.” He cinched the clippers and when the pointy bit of nail popped right off, Fluffington barely stirred.

Loki’s eyes widened. “He-he didn't even flinch! What did you do?”

Thor grinned. “It's the ‘press-press.’ See, when you put the scissors on the nail, Fluffington can feel that pressure. By pressing first, you give him a chance to react to the pressure and the position of the scissors; if he flinches or pulls away, then you know you're too close to the blood vessel and you can readjust before you clip for real. The result? No hurt bunnies…and maybe, less anxious bunny-papas.” Loki breathed a quiet sigh of relief when Thor turned his attention back to Fluffington’s nails. A few seconds longer and he would have seen Loki turn red as a radish.

Thor went along the rest of the nails on the first paw, quietly murmuring his ‘press, press, clip’ mantra which Loki had come to find terribly _soothing_ ; the low rumble and hum of Thor's voice doing strange things to his heart and head.

“Okay, Loki,” Thor said, looking up to face him again, “it’s your turn.” He offered the nail scissors.

“What? No. No, you’re the expert here,” Loki ventured. “And besides, Fluffington is nice and calm and everything. W-why don’t you finish, and I’ll just take good mental notes—“

“No,” Thor answering sternly, cutting Loki off in mid-blubber. “Listen, Loki. I know this is a scary thing – but you’ll never overcome that fear if you won’t even try.”

Quite against his will, Loki’s bottom lip wobbled. “I _did_ try,” he said in a small voice. He looked away, angrily wiping at an errant tear that had slipped down his cheek. “I tried, and all I did was hurt him.”

“That’s not going to happen again,” Thor said. “And do you know why?” Loki felt Thor's hand slide over his own, and the warmth of his touch spread along the length of his arm. “Look at me.” His voice was a shade softer now. Reluctantly, Loki obeyed and turned back to face him. “Do you know why?”

Loki sniffed and shook his head.

“Because you have me now. And we’re going to do it right this time.”

Loki swallowed, but it did nothing to knock back the lump in his throat. “I'm scared, Thor.”

Thor's thumb ran a slow circle over the jutting bone of Loki's inner wrist. “What if I helped you? Would that make it less scary?”

Loki nodded. “I think it would.” He took a deep breath and picked up the nail scissors. “I’m ready,” he said. “As ready as I’ll ever be anyway.”

Thor squeezed Fluffington's other paw and, almost instantly, the first little nail presented itself. With his other hand still over Loki’s, he guided him until the blades were closed around the nail. “Remember - press, press, clip. Say it with me.”

Loki did the words, slowly increasing the pressure against Fluffington's nail. The bunny hardly seemed to notice, and when Loki finally got the courage to make the snip, Fluffington didn’t balk at all. Loki let out a tiny gasp of surprise. “I…I did it? I did it!”

“You did it!” Thor cheered. “I told you, Loki -- you're a natural!”

Loki chuckled. “I highly doubt that, Thor. But…thanks for saying so.”

“You're welcome.”

It didn't escape Loki that Thor is still holding his hand; he didn't seem to be in a hurry to let go, either.

“You up for the rest?”

Loki nodded again, still excited – and a little breathless – about his success. “I think so. I can’t believe I did it! I'm still shaking.” He tacked on a small laugh. “It might take me a while to wrap my head around that.”

“Not a problem,” Thor replied. “I can stay as long as you need me to, Loki.”

Loki told himself that he shouldn't be as happy as he was to hear that, but the pound of his heart and tingle along his skin apparently didn’t get that memo.

~

“And there you are, my floppy-eared guy,” Thor said to Fluffington, stroking him from his head to his fuzzy nub of a tail. Loki's little friend’s eyelids drooped more than once; Loki couldn’t really blame him. If Thor had been petting _him_ , Loki was pretty sure he'd probably settle right into sleep, too.

“We should get him into his hutch before we lose him completely,” Thor suggested, “don't you think?”

Loki looked down at Fluffington and smiled. He looked like the happiest bunny in the world. “That's probably a good idea,” he agreed. “As much as I love snuggling with him – when he lets me, anyway – my arm is getting a little achy holding him like this.” He made to stand up but Thor was faster, reaching out to take the furry bundle off Loki's hands.

“I'm sorry,” Thor said in a rush, “I didn't even think. Here, let me take him? Give you a chance to shake your limbs loose.”

Loki handed Fluffington over and levered off the sofa, brushing stray bits of rabbit fur and nail clippings off the front of his pants. “Thanks…you're sure you're okay?”

“Absolutely. Besides, I have to admit I'm pretty curious about where Fluffington rests his bunny butt.”

Loki crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly feeling rather defensive. “Why?” he asked, his voice rising a bit.

Thor laughed – a rich, warm sound that threatened to make Loki's bones go rubbery. Fluffington had bounded out of the cradle of Thor's huge arms and up to the crook of his neck. “Because I bet it's amazing,” he replied, trying to keep the bunny from hopping off his shoulder entirely. “You obviously love Fluffington a lot; I figure you've probably got him set up with his own penthouse or something.”

“Well, it’s definitely _not_ a penthouse,” Loki confirmed with a grin. “Come on; I'll show you.”  
  
~

Loki watched from the doorway as Thor looked at Fluffington’s lavish, multi-storied castle. Now that the crisis had been successfully dealt with, he was able to really _look_ at Thor for the first time since he’d walked through the door.

If Thor was breathtaking in his uniform, he was _heart-stopping_ in plain clothes. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a deep red henley, sleeves bunched to the elbows (showcasing those imposing forearms) and, for the first time since Loki had met him, his hair was down. Loki couldn’t help but watch the way the light caught it – making it shimmer until it was more gold than blond. It fell past his shoulders, and was a little rough at the edges. He stifled the insane urge to trim and braid it.

Thor whistled softly. “Wow. Yeah, definitely not a penthouse. _Wow._ ”

_That’s a lot of wows._

He knew he'd gone a wee bit overboard with the _Palace Edition_ hutch, but he felt an inexplicable affinity for it. Most importantly, Fluffington seemed happy with it, if the way he hopped and binked around in it was any indication.

But now, with Thor _gaping_ at it, Loki began to feel less secure about his choice. “What’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing,” Thor said, turning to look at Loki. “Really. It- it’s incredible! I’ve never seen anything like it – and I’ve seen a lot of rabbit hutches.”

Unease settled in the pit Loki’s stomach. Did Thor do this a lot? Was he just one more hypochondriac pet parent that needed to be coddled? “Do you…make a lot of house calls?” he asked. He hoped the question came out as light, conversational – but inside he felt like he wanted to shrivel up and disappear. He thought – he _wanted_ to think that he was…special, somehow.

“Not really,” Thor answered. “Not unless you count visiting my mom to check on Martel.”

“Martel?” Loki asked, coming a bit closer.

“Her Papillion. Little ankle-biter with the biggest ears you’ve ever seen.  Sweet little dog, really. A little- well, a _lot_ hyper – but sweet as pie. Here.” Thor pulled out his phone and pressed on it a few times, then turned it around and to show Loki.

On the screen, a video was playing. Thor was sitting cross-legged on the floor while a tiny, fluffy dog with big wide ears yipped and jumped around him, trying to catch the end of a short, knotted rope that Thor was dangling just out of his reach. Thor finally let it down low enough for Martel to grab it, then quickly scooped him up into his arms. He took one of the dog’s paws and held it up as if it was waving. ‘Say hi to Mommy, Martel! Hi Mommy!’

A woman’s voice piped in, ‘Hello to my two favorite boys!’ Over her, Loki heard Martel’s high-pitched barking and Thor saying, ‘Happy Mother’s Day!’

Loki couldn’t help smiling at the scene, but he had to blink away the sting of tears that threatened to well up. “Your mother sounds nice.”

“Mom’s the best,” Thor gushed. “You’d love her.”

Loki wondered why Thor was telling him any of this; he couldn’t deny that he was pleased to get a glimpse into Thor’s personal life, but it wasn’t like they were dating or anything. _You’d love her_ , he’d said. Why would it even matter what Loki thought of his mother?

“What about you? Do you have family?” Thor asked, his tone expectant.

Loki’s face fell slightly. “My mother died when I was in my teens. My father tried, but- we were never really very close – he passed away four years ago,” he said, shrugging.  “Sir Fluffington is my family now.”

“I’m sorry,” Thor replied, his bouncy expression deflated. They both stood in awkward silence for a few moments until Fluffington’s loud purring resumed and broke some of the tension.

Loki looked on as Thor held the bunny in his large arms and pressed a kiss to the crown of his furry head. In turn, Fluffington hopped up again, burrowing against his neck while Thor mumbled soft nonsense to him. As he watched, an unpleasant sensation churned in Loki’s stomach. Fluffington had settled in so easily with Thor that he felt rather like a third wheel. More than that, though, Loki was jealous.

Of his fucking _rabbit_.

He wished that he could magically shrink himself down to Fluffington’s teeny-tiny size; he yearned to be small and fluffy and huggable, to be handled (and dandled) by Thor. To nuzzle his face into Thor’s neck and listen to that deep, rumbling voice as it told him reassuring things…

“Loki? Are you alright?”

Loki whipped his head around at the question and looked at Thor. “Huh?” he asked dumbly, trying to not to look at Thor’s massive chest or the way Fluffington had tucked himself against it and finally nodded off to sleep. “Of course I’m alright,” he whispered, not wanting to wake up his snoozing ball of fluff. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You, um…well, you made kind of a weird noise just now. Like a whimper.” Thor’s brow creased. “Are you okay?”

Heat flared in Loki’s cheeks. “N-no?”

At that, Thor grinned a little. “No, you didn’t whimper? Or no, you’re not okay?”

“I’m fine! Here,” Loki snapped, flustered, and carefully pulled Fluffington out from Thor’s arms. “Let me put him in his hutch.”

Once that was done and he was sure that Fluffington was snuggled and safe, Loki got back to his feet. He felt… _weird._ Anxious and skittish and jumbled up. Thor put him off-balance, and Loki could sense his anxiety closing in on him again. He had to get Thor out of there before he completely unraveled. “Well,” he announced, “I think we’ve taken up enough of your evening–”

“Hey!” Thor exclaimed. “You have one of these?”

“I- what?”

Thor had apparently done some exploring while Loki was seeing to Fluffington, and now he was standing at the Bunny Care Station, holding a framed picture in his hands.

_Oh. No._

He was beaming again as he flipped the frame around to show Loki – not that Loki needed him to; he knew exactly what it was. Carefully set in a brass picture frame with a pair of bunnies nuzzling each other, was the picture of the three of them – he, Thor, and Fluffington – that Darcy had taken for the shelter’s testimonial wall.

“Oh, that. I-I, well,” Loki stammered, his face growing redder by the second. “That is, yes, but- it was—”

“I have it too,” Thor admitted. “I keep it in my office, on my desk.”

Loki nodded. “I’d imagine you have pictures all over the place.”

Thor tilted his head, a few errant strands of blond hair swayed against his handsome face. “Well, sure – I have some.” He set the picture back on the changing table. “But this one is special.”

“What do you mean?” Loki asked, his body tensing.

Thor blushed and raked his fingers through his hair. “It lets me see you every day,” he said.

Loki didn’t – _couldn’t_ – respond to that. He swallowed, but his tongue felt thick in his mouth and he got no reward aside from a dry, snagging click in his throat.

“I think it’s time I came clean about something,” Thor continued, slowly moving toward Loki, his gaze fixed on him. “I like you, Loki. Very much.”

This was a dream – a hallucination, maybe; it _had_ to be. Things like this just didn’t happen to _him_. Loki squeezed his eyes shut, holding them closed while he mentally counted from five to one. He didn’t know what frightened him more: if Thor would still be there when he opened them, or if he’d truly be gone.

But, when the world opened up again, Thor was still standing there. Big, bright-eyed, _beautiful_ Thor – looking down at him like he was the only thing in the universe. He went to take a step back, and hit the wall. “I…I don’t understand.”

“I don’t think that’s true, Loki.”

Thor leaned into the space between them, close enough that his scent flooded Loki’s senses. Loki thanked any deity watching that he was against the wall. His knees felt weak, and he worried he might actually _swoon_ without its support. “Thor, I…”

“Yes?” Thor tucked a finger under Loki’s pointed chin, his touch feeling hot enough to burn, and tilted it gently. “God, do you have any idea how _gorgeous_ you are?”

Loki’s eyes darted quickly. He certainly didn’t feel gorgeous. He felt dizzy and untethered. His heart was thumping so hard beneath his breast that Loki could hear it in his ears. “Thor.”

“Loki.” He was even nearer now, warmth radiating off his broad body. Thor licked his own lips as he closed in on Loki’s…

_He’s going to kiss me. Oh god oh god oh…I can’t do this!_

“Do you want some coffee?!” Loki blurted out as he pulled his head away. _What are you doing?!_

Thor blinked a few times, as though suddenly pulled out of a trance. “Huh?”

“I’ll go make some!” Loki said in a rush as he shifted away from Thor and bolted out of the room.

~

“5, 4, 3, 2, 1… 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…”

Loki’s hands trembled as he rifled through an overhead cabinet for coffee mugs. His head was pounding and he couldn’t catch his breath.

“5, 4, 3— god you’re so stupid!” he whispered angrily to himself. “Jesus fucking Christ, Loki – he was right _there_.” Loki managed enough coordination to slip his fingers through the handles of two matching mugs and set them down. “The guy you’ve been _dreaming_ about for the last month,” he went on, “was right in front of you, and you fucking come _unglued._ He wanted to _kiss_ you, you idiot—”

“I still do.”

Loki yelped in fright at the sound of Thor’s voice suddenly behind him, and he dropped one of the mugs into the ceramic sink, where it shattered into pieces. “Fuck!”

“Shit; I’m sorry. Here, let me help.”

Loki shook his head angrily. “I’ve got it!” Then, in a whirling fit of embarrassment and sheer defiance, he grabbed one of the broken shards without looking, hissing in pain when its smooth, sharp edge sliced into the meat of his index and middle fingers. “Ow! Goddammit…”

Thor was by his side in an instant, tugging his shirt free from his jeans and wrapping the fabric over Loki’s bleeding digits. He squeezed his fingers and Loki whimpered.

“Sorry; come on,” Thor said. He slid his free arm around Loki’s waist and led him out of the kitchen and back to the living room. He plunked Loki on the sofa first, then assumed his spot beside him. “You hold that,” he said, gesturing to the bloodstained cotton around Loki’s fingers. “Keep pressure on it – I’m going to clean you up.” Thor went back to his mini-medical kit, still on the coffee table.

“Leave me alone,” Loki squawked, trying for unaffected and failing miserably. “It’s only a cut.”

Thor shrugged. “Technically, it’s two cuts.”

“My point is, I don’t need you to play doctor – I’m _fine_.”

Thor unwrapped Loki’s injured digits and squirted a stream of hydrogen peroxide into a cotton ball, dabbing it directly on the cuts. “Loki, if I was playing doctor, trust me – you’d know,” he said with a wink.

Loki’s cheeks flushed with heat; he felt flustered. “I- you- you know what I mean. You're a – _ow, fuck!_ ”

“Do you curse like this around Fluffington? Should I be concerned about him picking up bad habits?” He held Loki’s fingers to his mouth and blew against them, drying them. “I’m a what?”

“A…you’re a _veterinarian_ ,” Loki pointed out.

Thor smirked at him. “Yes Loki, I am a veterinarian. Which puts me closer to being a doctor than you, doesn't it?”

Loki pursed his lips; Thor did have a point. “Fine,” he said, relenting. “Fix me. Especially since this is technically _your_ fault, anyway.”

“Exactly _how_ is this my fault?” Thor asked, watching Loki’s face until Loki had to look away, still blushing.

“Because you…you got _close_.”

“Mmm,” Thor hummed, his attention turned back to his work. “That I did. Was that wrong?”

“Maybe.” Loki bit at his lower lip as he watched Thor apply a clear, cool ointment to his cuts with a cotton swab. It made him feel small and snug, being cared for like this by Thor. No wonder Fluffington was so calm, he thought to himself. It was…really nice. “Or…maybe not.” He looked up at Thor and smiled.

Thor smiled back, then pulled out two gauze pads and medical tape, and set to bandaging Loki’s hurt fingers. When he finished, he rubbed the back of Loki’s hand. “Would you like me to kiss them better?”

“Yes,” Loki answered immediately.  

Thor lifted Loki’s bandaged fingers to his lips, kissed the tips of each one gingerly, then set his hand back on Loki’s lap. “Better?”

“It is…” Loki nodded, his insides going to mush at the feeling of Thor’s mouth on his skin. He looked at Thor – really _looked_ at him. Everything about him called out to everything Loki needed. He looked so warm, so…safe. How he wanted to be sheltered by that broad body. It made him yearn in a way that he hadn’t for ages.

When he looked back at Thor, that smile was there again; the one that made Loki wonder if Thor could read his mind. “I sense a ‘but’ in there.”

“I…nothing. Never mind. It’s stupid.”

“I bet it isn’t.”

Loki scoffed, blinking away an unwelcome shimmer of tears from his eyes. “Trust me. You wouldn’t understand.”

Thor scooted closer. “Oh, I don’t know,” he mused. “I tend to understand a lot more than people think.” He leaned in toward Loki. “You trust me to know how to care for Fluffington, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“Then…would you trust me to know how to care for you?”

Loki’s eyes went wide. “What do you – Thor, what are you talking about?”

“I’d like to take care of you, Loki. If you’ll let me.”

Time seemed to slow to a crawl for Loki. His heart thudded hard against his ribs and the back of his neck prickled with heat. “Take care of me… _how_?” he asked, wary.

“Well,” Thor began, licking his lips, “a lot of things come to mind. But for now, I’d really like to cuddle you. Would you let me do that?”

Loki did whimper then, pitifully. He didn't believe he could want something _so badly_. “Yes,” he said, sniffling. “Please.”

Thor moved back a little, resting his back against the couch. His arms were wide, one lay on the back of the couch and the other on the arm rest. “Come sit with me,” he said, patting the space beside him.

Loki obeyed. He moved into the spot beside Thor, hands clasped tightly in his lap. He felt stiff and strange, unsure of himself. “Um.” Loki laughed nervously. “I don’t know how to do this.”

Thor laughed, too. A deep, rich sound that made Loki’s tensed shoulders relax. “We’ll figure it out together, then. How’s that sound?”

Loki rested his head on Thor’s shoulder and nodded. Thor’s arm came down then, a pleasant weight on Loki’s shoulder, and nudged him closer. Fingers brushed against Loki’s forehead. “How are your fingers?”

“Oh, um.” Pressed snug against Thor, Loki had honestly forgotten about them. “They’re okay. They don’t even hurt, really.”

Thor’s arm moved down further, gathering Loki closer until his head rested on his chest. “Good. But tell me if they begin to hurt you again, okay?”

“Mmm,” Loki answered, barely listening. He was much more interested in the strong, steady beat of Thor’s heart beneath his ear. He nestled in deeper. “Thor?”

“Yes?” he replied, his voice just above a whisper.

Loki swallowed. “How did you know?”

“Know what?”

“This.” Loki took a deep breath, inhaling Thor’s scent. “How did you know I needed,” he gestured between them, “ _this_?”

Thor’s hand smoothed up Loki’s back, his touch so warm and heavy it nearly burned, then rubbed it with slow, easy loops. “I don’t know that there was a…a defining moment. It was always there – this _something_ about you that called out to me. _Calls_ out to me,” he said, correcting himself. “It makes me want to take care of you.”

Loki smiled to himself and pulled his knees in to his chest. “You’re so huge; it makes me feel small,” he admitted, fingers playing with a loose thread at the collar of Thor’s henley. “I like that.” Thor dropped a small kiss on Loki’s forehead, and Loki shivered.

It was lovely. And not nearly enough. Loki wanted – _needed_ … He couldn’t articulate it. He let out a plaintive whine, pressing himself tighter to Thor and prayed that he would understand.

“What’s wrong?” Thor asked quietly. “What do you need, baby?”

_‘Baby’. Oh._

Loki moaned at that, pressing his thighs together in the hope of staving off the sudden flow of blood to his groin. The word on Thor’s tongue made him want to melt all over his fine, plush sofa cushions. He didn’t trust his voice, so he nuzzled instead, loving the way the fabric of Thor’s shirt rubbed hot against his cheek.

“Can you tell me, sweetheart? I need to hear the words, so I know you’re okay.”

Loki shut his eyes tight and swallowed. He was frightened – he didn’t know if he could say the words, but the thought of not getting what he so achingly needed frightened him more. Loki steeled his courage and said softly, “I need to be closer.”

The deep groan that rumbled from Thor’s throat was its own sweet reward. Without another word, Loki felt Thor’s arms sliding around and under him, scooping him up from the couch and easing him into his lap.

Loki wriggled until he was mostly comfortable, eventually resting his butt on Thor’s thighs. He strained to keep from settling down with his full weight; he wasn’t as broad as Thor, but he had enough muscle on his lean frame to make him reasonable heavy.

“Baby,” he whispered near Loki’s ear, “relax. You’re so small. Light as a feather.”

Loki felt a shiver go through his entire body and he allowed himself to release the tension in his limbs and sink into Thor’s lap. He rested his head on Thor’s shoulder as those big arms wrapped around him, cocooning him in all that warmth.

“See?” Thor asked. “You’re just the right size. You’re perfect.”

Loki let out a dreamy sigh and nuzzled his face into Thor’s neck, inhaling his musky scent.

Thor’s hand slid down Loki's back, resting heavy and reassuring where his waist narrowed. He cleared his throat quietly and began to murmur a soothing song as Loki tucked his arms to his own chest and let himself be rocked in easy time to the lullaby.

Thor pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead. “How do you feel now, baby?”

Loki lifted his head. He felt light and dazed, his skin tingling all over. He looked at Thor and wondered if he would ever get over how attractive he was. “Much better now,” he answered, and then, before he could think himself out of it, added, “Daddy.”

Thor's body tensed and Loki felt the hand on his back slide just under the hem of his shirt, taking him by the waist and pulling him flush to his body. He smiled then, darker, his bared teeth gleaming. His thumb grazed the edge of Loki’s ribcage. “You’re just a little bitty thing, baby,” he whispered against Loki’s ear, his breath sending a thrill through Loki’s entire body. “Daddy’s going to take care of you and Fluffington from now on, okay?”

Loki moaned, his insides turning into warmed honey. Everything he’d ever wanted – ever needed – was literally laid out before him. He looked at Thor and smiled. “Okay, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> From Mona: This fic WOULD NOT HAVE HAPPENED without Sonia. She came up with the idea of this, and once she told me, I knew that we had something wonderful on our hands. She's such a gifted storyteller and I had a blast writing this with her - all of our chatter on Tumblr, the late night/early morning Skype sessions (that almost always devolved into much squeeing about Thor and Loki)...I enjoy working with her so much. This will not be the last time, Sonia! *high five*
> 
> From Sonia: And just as importantly, this fic would not have been as fun and sweet and lovely as it had become without Mona. I loved our late night/early morning Skype sessions (Australian timezones man... just saying lol) and I can't wait to write with her again *smooshies*
> 
>  
> 
> Sonia ~ [fourletterwordsstartingwithl](http://www.fourletterwordsstartingwithl.tumblr.com)  
> Mona ~ [sexualthorientation](http://sexualthorientation.tumblr.com)  
> RoS ~ [radiatorfromspace](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
